The Fallen
by CapriciousWolf
Summary: Can Cloud ever truely be free? Or his is life entwined with anothers so tightly, that it's impossible for them to ever be apart for long? Set post A.C
1. Chapter 1

**The Fallen**

**Chapter 1**

A wind blew in from the southern shoreline causing ripples to fan out across the lake. The browning, orange and yellow leaves of the autumnal season on the surrounding trees, swaying, some breaking free from their branches, swirling round high into the air, travelling along the breeze in kind of dance. They floated out over the lake, before gently floating downwards in a spiral coming to rest on the pale green surface, riding the ripples like waves.

The peaceful tranquillity of the scene was shattered as a pebble crashed into the leaf, having skimmed its way across from the embankment.

"Man this is boring" he said as he scoured around for another pebble to throw, kicking the dirty around with right foot, scraping away at the ground, small clouds of dust rising. "Ah ha" he bent down to pick up the small round flat stone unearthed by his black boot. He bent down and picked the stone up. Dusting it off with his thumb. Tightly gripping it between his thumb and finger, arm bent at the elbow, shoulder arched back ready to throw. Midway through the swing however, an arm reached out and caught his by the wrist.

"…"

His red ponytail whipped round with speed at he turned his head to see why he was having his only fun spoilt.

"Rude, man! Come on I'm slowly losing the will to live here!" He almost pleadingly exasperated. Reno wrenched his arm free of Rude's grasp and threw the stone onto the floor. The stoic expression of his comrade's sunglasses adorned face unchanging.

"Ok, ok. It's the lifestream, no stone skimming." Reno ran his hand through his red locks and sighed in frustration. "But this place is killing me. The chances of him actually comin' here are zero. I don't care if he managed it." Reno said cutting in before Rude reminded him that it had already been done once and was entirely possible. "Rufus is wasting our time." Reno kicked the dirt and leaves up in the air in anger.

A rustling behind them made the pair of Turks stand to attention. Reno's hand slipped in between his jacket and his shirt as he reached round to his back, his hand encircling the handle of the cosh tucked neatly in the small of his back. In one quick fluid movement the telescopic motion had sprang forth extending the cold solid steel to its full length and ready to break someone or something's bones. Rude, ensured that his sunglasses were perfectly placed on his face, and balled his leather-gloved hands into tight fists. The creaking and squeaking of leather rubbing against leather filled the air as he did so.

"That better have been your gloves" Reno wisecracked.

The rustling sound moved closer and closer towards the pair, yet they could still see nothing except for the shaking of the branches and leaves of the ground shrubs. Reno charged in the direction of the intruder screaming all the way "AHHHHHHHHHHH"

The next thing he knew, he was flat on his back, his face being licked. "Ahh what?" The intruder turned out to be the dog of the once locals of Mideel, after the eruption of the lifestream, the town had been destroyed and the locals thought it would be wiser to rebuild away from the epicentre. "Get off me you stupid mutt" Reno scowled as he batted the hound off of him. Rude, behind his trademark sunglasses, rolled his eyes.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" The dog suddenly began growling intensely. Then charged at full pace towards them.

"Hey now, nice doggie. Wow… Wow… Whoa!" Reno and Rude dived out of the way as the dog came charging down, and then past them and to the lifestream's edge. There it continued to growl menacingly, before loudly barking over and over again.

"Hmph! What's your problem pooch" Reno asked as he lifted himself up off the floor and dusted himself down. "You lose your bone in there or somethin'?" He looked out over the lake of consciousness to see if he could see what the dog was so interested in. "There's nothing there flea bag".

It began ever so slightly that you wouldn't have noticed even if you had been looking intently. Slowly bubbles rose from within the depths of the lifestream. Microscopic at first, slowly growing larger in size and number as is it had began fizzing. Larger and larger the bubbles grew in size, bursting as they reached the surface spitting the lifestream up into the air, higher and higher as the intensity of the bubbles increased. First in only a small area, then growing larger and larger in size. It was almost as if a small submarine was surfacing from underneath at the far side of the lake. All of a sudden there was a loud splashing sound as solid block of materia emerged and began to bob gently where it lay in the lifestream. Rude gave a satisfied grunt, somewhere between a laugh and hmph. Reno just stared at the spot. "Jackpot".

The two Turks scanned the area quickly to see if anyone was prying in on their business, but there was no one to be found. They walked round to the other side of the lake and stared at the materia. Reno reached into his inside jacked pocket and pulled out his phone. Flipping the clam style phone open and scrolling through the contact list. Slowing down when he reached the R's then pressed call. The phone hadn't finished its first ring when someone answered.

"Well" They asked.

"Yeah. He's here." Was all Reno said in reply, ending the call by flipping the lid closed. A quick nod to Rude signalled their next move. Rude lifted a gloved hand and made a beckoning motion towards the horizon. A ShinRa helicopter that had been circling round the area approached. The downdraft blowing the leaves from the trees sending them flying in all directions spray from the lifestream dampening them as the collided in the air. One slapped Reno in the face. "Watch it damn it!" he shouted at the pilot as he peeled it off. Hovering over the lake, a winch began lowering down from the helicopter.

After finally securing the block of materia to the winch, which saw Rude catch Reno by ankle just as he was falling into the lifestream. The helicopter headed off with its cargo. Its destination… Midgar. "You know" Reno said turning his head to talk to Rude on the walk over to their own transport. "If he's still alive in there... When he wakes up he's going to be seriously pissed off." Rude's solemn nod in reply said all that was needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cloud was sat on the wooden ledge of the well in Nibelheim. The weathered and rough edges of the boards digging into the back of his legs as swung them back and fourth tracing the grain of the planks with his index finger as he waited. He sighed and leaned backwards, shifting his weight onto his arms as he stared up at the sky. Midnight blue blended seamlessly into navy, then into black. A flawless canvas littered with hundreds and hundreds of stars. It was a beautiful sight. The perfect night to tell her of his plans, albeit not planned in this way. It was just the first place he had thought of to get her to meet him.

The sound of gravel crunching and scraping under foot, followed by the creaking of timber alerted him to the presence of the one he had been waiting for. Tifa. Stunningly beautiful. He stared at her, taking in every detail. He would be leaving soon and wanted a precious memory. Long, flowing dark tresses. Deep brown eyes. She was wearing a black dress. Something stirred in the back of Clouds mind but he quickly dismissed it. The moonlight shone brightly, Tifa's hair had an almost silvery appearance where the moons glow glistened against it. She mimicked him and sat down over the ledge letting her feet dangle down. Cloud told her that he was leaving, that he was going to Midgar. She seemed nonplussed about this at first, but that was until he mentioned SOLDIER.

"..I'm not just going to find a job. I want to join SOLDIER. I'm going to be the best there is just like Sephiroth." At this revelation Tifa bust into laughter. Uncontrollable laughter, Tifa pointed at Cloud as she doubled over. Cloud began shaking his head, this wasn't right. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Something was very, very wrong. He backed away to the stairs still shaking his head in disbelief, hearing Tifa's laughter at his proclamation.

"You in SOLDIER?!? You could never be in the same league as the GREAT SEPHIROTH." Tifa's words cut deep inside of him. How could she ridicule him like this? He was doing it for her! Dark grey clouds appeared from seemingly nowhere instantly killing the light from the moon and stars. The heavens opened and rain began to pour down hard heavy and fast. Cloud turned to run down the steps of the well and slipped. His stomach flipping as he fell through the air…

BANG! Cloud hit the ground with a hard thud, the sound echoing around him. Cloud opened his eyes and blinked. He was in a crumpled pile on a bare floor. His eyes focused. _Floorboards?_ He thought confusedly. Looking around at his surroundings he noticed more. There were walls, then a wooden side table. A Bed. Cloud started at the dishevelled mess that was his bed. Sheets creased and balled together, pillows out of their cases. He wondered why he was sat on the floor for a moment then he remembered the end of his dream. He had fallen out of bed. Running a hand through his blonde spikes he cursed at the memory of his dream. It had been a similar story every night for the past week. Everything that had some meaning in his life always went bad. _Why the hell was Tifa in a black dress? It was turquoise that night._ He thought to himself. _She never laughed at me. Never faltered in her beliefs, Tifa expected me to become a hero._ "Man I need to stop eating before I go to sleep" he said out loud to himself. Remembering that he was still sat on the floor Cloud picked himself up off the floor and began to ready himself for another long day's deliveries.

"Another nightmare?" Tifa enquired as Cloud walked through Seventh Heaven on his way out. Cloud stopped and nodded.

"Yeah" He was about to ask how she knew, but the question must have been etched on his face because Tifa answered before he even asked.

"Heard you fall out of bed… Cloud, you know these are just dreams right?" There was real concern and worry in the way she spoke to him. Cloud reassuringly smiled at her and nodded his head, his blonde spikes shaking as he did.

"I know." He headed for the door, and reached out for the handle. Cloud hesitated and turned to tell her that he'd already forgotten about it and would be back later. But Tifa had just disappeared into the back to continue stocking up ready for opening later. Cloud opened the door and walked out.

Cloud dusted off a few stray pieces of litter that had managed to attach themselves to his bike in the seasonal winds that carried them. He threw his leg over the seat of his bike, all thoughts of his dream forgotten and any potential worries simply dismissed. Nightmares weren't new to him. He had dealt with them before and knew not to read anything into them. Tifa had told him that they were just that. Dreams, good or bad they were just dreams. Vincent too dismissed the news of Clouds recent problems as just his minds way of torturing him. The things that he had seen and ultimately done over the years even with all the best intentions in the world still leave a mark upon ones soul. It was just their way of showing it was how he put it. The general consensus was if anyone would know it would be him and his thoughts had mirrored many of the others in the group.

The rear wheel of Fenrir span wildly kicking up a spray of dust as Cloud roared away down the winding streets and past the old unassuming ShinRa building. Having suffered great damage at the hands of meteor, and again at the hands of Sephiroth who, after Kadaj's 'reunion' dissected sections in an attempt to destroy Cloud. The building was in severe dilapidation. Deep underground however, the once tyrannical mega corporation, the once de facto world government, were keeping quietly busy.

* * *

Sorry for those who have been waiting for the next chapter to come along. Weekends are somewhat of a hit or miss as to whether I have time to write.

Anyway i shall try and get back to my chapter a day target and hopefully the story will come thick and fast!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**_One Week Earlier_**

The sky over Midgar was filled with rows of clouds, in an almost prefect ploughed field formation, the setting sun casting an orange glow over them. It was a peaceful scene that was broken by the sound of an engine in the distance. The black silhouette of a helicopter broke through the tranquillity of the sky and contrasted harshly against the orange and white. Hanging below a large boulder shape swaying on a rope. As the chopper disappeared behind battered and broken ShinRa building that still dominated the skyline no one would have noticed as it landed just behind the old monument to power, greed and corruption.

Waiting at the helipad were two employees of the Department of Administrative Research. A long black haired man, immaculately presented in a navy blue suit, white shirt and navy tie. Stood along side him, was a blonde woman, also immaculately present in a navy suit and white blouse. "He's here, he's actually here" the woman spoke as the cargo was lowered from the helicopters winch onto a trolley. Tseng raised an arm and beckoned behind him, he gaze never leaving the cargo in front.

"There is no body here Elena, we're not even hear. Remember that" The older, wiser, leader chastised.

"Y-Y-Yes sir, of course"

Soon after the block of materia had been whisked inside the two Turks were interrupted. "That was boring old man" came the comment from a sloppily dressed man. His navy suit was creased. His whit shirt was unbuttons at the top, and pulled out at the bottom. His navy tie had been AWOL for a long time.

"You weren't on vacation Reno, You were there in a professional capacity. Besides would you have preferred it had he popped up alive and unbound by the materia?" Reno feigned a yawn and stretched.

"I was just sayin' jeez. Anyway, a pro isn't someone who sacrifices himself for his job. That's just a fool. Right big guy?" Reno tapped Rude on the chest in question.

"…" Rude's silence didn't stop Reno

"See, Rude knows."

"Alright, Rufus wants to see you. Go" Tseng concluded.

Rufus was sat in a dark office. His crisp white pristine suit a stark contrast to the deep black leather chair he was sat upon. The only light coming from a table lamp sat on the long solid oak desk. Its light casting out just enough to highlight the profile of the filing cabinets on the far wall and the two wing back leather chairs on the opposite side of the desk. He was hunched forward reading the papers from the single solitary file in front of him. Rufus was so immersed in the papers he didn't hear the knock at the door. He looked up as Reno tentatively opened the door and inquired of his availability.

"Sir?" Rufus looked up and closed the file he was reading, leaning back in his chair.

"The nightmare returns then." was all he said. The two Turks walked across the plush carpeted office floor and sat down in the empty chairs. Rufus looked expectantly at the pair. Reno was about to put his feet up on the table, only to be stopped by a 'ahem' from Rude, accompanied by a look suggesting that he had lost his mind. Rude then spoke first to Rufus.

"The body is still encased in materia as it was in the northern cave."

"Yeah" Reno butted in No idea if he's still alive though" he shrugged.

"Well then" Rufus started, "Lets go see our guest and see if we can wake him up then" As Rufus stood the two Turks shot up out of their seats and stood to attention.

There was every kind of machine doing every kind of test and calculation imaginable covering every last bit of wall space. In the middle of the room there was a table upon which lay the large block of materia. Surgical theatre adorned the ceiling in the centre of the room, beaming bright light down onto it. Scientists were scuttling round doing different tests. The floor round the table was littered with broken cutting wheels. Rufus and the Turks entered the room.

"Well?" Rufus enquired, "What's the status of our guest?" Panic at the sight of the president set in within the scientists.

"Sir, we, we, we don't know. We can get any readings through the materia, and as you can see" The lead scientists motioned towards all the broken saw blades and diamond wheels" We are having a little trouble cutting through to get the body out" A knocking sound drew everyone's attention towards the materia. Reno was stooped over looking into the face of Sephiroth. He knocked on the materia again.

"Yo! You alive in there?" he shouted. "Looks like you've got yourself an impressive coffee table here sir. He's dead." Reno stated with a dismissive wave at Sephiroth.

"Thank you for your expert opinion Reno" Rufus sardonically replied. "However, I'd like a second opinion. Get him out of there." The scientists looked at each other in worry, their best efforts so far hadn't even dented the surface. "No excuses, get it done" and with that final order Rufus left the room followed closely by the two Turks.

The lead Scientist took a moment to compose himself. "Get me a drill, a plasma torch, hammer and chisel anything." He barked to the others. Half an hour later more snapped and twisted metal lay broken on the floor along side the blades and cutting wheels. The scientist wiped the sweat from his brow it seemed hopeless. He was sure he was going to be fired or worse. Picking up the welding mask and plasma torch, he began trying to cut through the side. An hour later there was a sigh of relief all around as finally a small chunk of the materia gave way. Deciding that it would be best to work in shifts due to the enormity of the task ahead. He settled down for the night shift and set off cutting through the next chunk. Unaware that something had changed...

Sephiroth's eyes had opened.

* * *

I thought that i would write another chapter and get it up tonight too. Try and make up for falling behind over the weekend.

Dont forget to review/leave feedback and more importantly ENJOY.. i hope!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tifa was stood behind the bar of Seventh Heaven. It had just closed for the night. All around there were empty glasses sat on tables, chairs out of place, torn beer mats littering the floor. Surprisingly Tifa didn't mind this part of the job though. It always gave her time to think, reflect on things and on life in general. She began happily humming to herself as she walked round the empty bar straightening up chairs and tables, stacking glasses on the bar to be washed, emptying the ashtrays and sweeping down the floor. Tifa nodded to herself in satisfaction as she surveyed the place. Everything was back in its place all neat and tidy. The tables gleamed, the floor was spotless and, Tifa turned around and was confronted by disheartening sight. The bar had a mountain of glasses to be washed piled high on it. It was a few hours later when Tifa was polishing up the last glass to a sparkling shine when she heard a sound that turned her blood to ice. The glass in her hands slipped from her grasp and shattered onto the bar floor. Thousands of tiny glistening shards spread their way out across the once clean shining floor in a beautiful pattern, almost like a sprinkling of diamond dust in the light. Tifa glanced down at the destruction, then up to the ceiling, trying to stare through the timber and plaster to the room above. For from upstairs had come the anguished cry of Cloud. Tifa had never heard Cloud sound so terrified, so vulnerable. It just wasn't Cloud. Even when he was suffering he exuded a cool exterior. Ok he ran away from his problems in the past, but that was so he could brood alone, to save others feelings. Stupid and stubborn, though his actions may have been, it still showing a kind of strength, one that his cry had just betrayed. Tifa walked away from the broken glass and headed straight up to Clouds room, she had to make sure he was ok. It scared her, usually it was his daft nobility that had her worried, not his inability to cope with something. This was new territory…

Slowly opening the door to Clouds room just enough to let a slither of light shine through from the hallway, she let her eyes adjust to the darkness inside. At first all she could see was the dust floating in the air highlighted by the ray of light busting into the darkness of Clouds room. Then shapes began to form within the room. A chair, a table, a bed. From the shape of the large dark mass on top of the latter, Tifa could only conclude that Cloud was curled up into the foetal position. Tifa pushed on and opened the door some more; enough to allowed her slender nubile body through. She stepped forward towards the mass of blankets and Cloud, stepping onto a loose floorboard as she did. The squeak of the boards echoed loudly in the room. Tifa cursed to herself and proceeded over to where Cloud lay. As she got closer she could make out his features. His blue glowing eyes were staring into the empty space of nothingness.

"Cloud?" Tifa enquired. His eye flicked over to the direction in which the voice had come from. It took a few seconds for his focus and attention to align and for him to formulate who was there.

"Tifa? What's wrong? Has something happened?" he said trying to conceal the true emotions his latest dream had caused within him. He looked at her; even in the darkness he could see concern and a hint of fear in her eyes. He knew at that moment that he must have cried out loud and not just in his dream. "… Just another dream Tif don't worry about it. I'll drop off again soon." Cloud said as nonchalantly as he could. He hoped that it would be enough to sate Tifa. But he knew deep down that it wouldn't be.

"Tell me about it Cloud. It might help. I heard you. I know this one was worse than the rest. I've never heard you cry out like that. Please." Tifa pleaded with him. Hoping that he would open up and she wouldn't have to fight with him for the next ten minutes getting him to cave in.

"I'm just losing my mind" he replied to her. A half mocking half serious smile on his face. Tifa just stared at him. Her deep brown eyes boring into his mako fuelled ones. Cloud closed his eyes and sighed he knew she wouldn't give up. " It was like all the others, watching back an event unfolding, yet something being different, something worse. They seem so real, but at the same time I get the feeling that I know its not how it's supposed to happen." Cloud opened his eyes again and looked at Tifa, he had never told her what his dreams entailed only that he'd had some nightmares. He had never been the one for going to much detail when it came to personal matters. Tifa was staring at him, searching his face for answers. Cloud retold the events of his previous dreams, with each passing word Tifa's eyes opened wider and wider. Cloud was in the middle of telling her about the dream at the well. "Then you burst out laughing at me and.." Tifa cut him off by pouncing onto him and hugging him.

"You know that I would never laugh at anything you wanted to do Cloud. You're one of the strongest people I know. I know you would succeed at anything you wanted to do" Cloud shifted his position in bed and sat up right.

"I know." He half smiled. "It's just how my dream played out. Anyway.."

Cloud finished retelling the well dream. Tifa sat there in silence for a moment contemplating the meaning or reasoning behind the dreams. " Cloud, what happened tonight?" Tifa said as she crossed her legs, her skirt riding slightly higher up her thighs as she sat upright on Clouds bed.

"It was when we were… when we were in the forgotten city." Cloud started. "Everything was exactly the same, the crystalline staircase down to the capital, the white marble stepping stones leading to the alter. She was there, knelt at there. Praying." Cloud paused. Tifa knew it would be difficult for him to have had to relive the moment Aeris was murdered in front of his eyes and waited patiently. "Well you know what happened." Tifa furled her brow in confusion.

"Its that why you cried out? I thought you said there was always something different that happened?" Cloud looked Tifa directly in the eyes.

"It was different, the reason I cried out was because, it wasn't Sephiroth who fell from above and killed her… It was me."

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get round to posting up this chapter. i'm halfway through the next one already and i'll try and get it up before Christmas but you know what its like at this time of the year!.

As always read/review etc. Thanks and if i dont get the next chapt out before have a Happy Christmas!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Sir!, Sir!" Rufus was interrupted from his work by the unannounced barging in of one of the scientists. Looking up from his desk, Rufus scowled at the man, stood there panting out of breath. "We, we've done it. We've got him free from the materia." Rufus, stood up from his chair and leaned over his desk, his hands balled into fists resting on the large desk.

"You burst into my office to tell me that you have done something that I asked you to do over a week ago? Am I supposed to be impressed?" The scientist tried to interrupt obviously desperate to convey the other news, and hopefully save his job.

"No Sir. Of course not. It's just.." Rufus pounded the desk with his right hand.

"Well then, don't you ever barge into my office like that again. Next time you will find yourself sweeping the streets of…"

"But he's alive sir!" He interrupted. Rufus seemed unfazed by the news. But his eyes flashed with anger at being cut off.

"So, he's alive. I'll be down shortly. Make sure he doesn't wake up in the meantime." With a wave Rufus dismissed him. As the scientist left Rufus' office, Rufus reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Sliding up the screen to reveal the keypad. He dialled the last called number. The phone was answered within one ring.

"Sir?"

"Meet me in the laboratory… oh and one more thing…"

As the scientist turned down the corridor walking back towards the lab, he worried over the anger he saw flash across the presidents eyes. Praying that he wasn't in too much trouble for his interruptions and outburts he typed the six-digit code into the keypad next to the door. The lock snapped back and there was a loud ping to signify that the code had been accepted and the door was now open. He pulled the door open and was about to walk in when he noticed Reno was stood behind it.. Waiting for him. Reno smiled at the scientist and pointed behind him.

"That way". He turned round to find Rude now stood behind him.

"..." Rude nodded his head in the direction he was to follow.

In the lab the sound of beeping and whirring resonated around the room. The table in the middle now clear of the large block of materia that lay there a week previously. Instead firmly strapped to the table was the body of a man. His long silver hair sprayed out on the table underneath. There were no signs of consciousness. Only the stead rise and fall of his chest gave away signs of life.

The other scientist were busily checking on Sephiroth's vital signs and ensuring that he remained asleep to notice that their colleague hadn't returned. It wasn't until Rufus and Tseng entered the room they realised that he wasn't with them. One look at their faces told them everything they needed to know as to his whereabouts.

"S..Sir?" One of the other scientists began. "The team leader…" he hedged.

"Ah yes, congratulations on your promotion" Rufus replied. The new head scientist gulped.

"T..Thank you sir." "So" Rufus enquired. "Physically he is in perfect health. The materia preserved his body perfectly; he hasn't aged a day in the last 7 years. His mako levels are amazingly high. As you know the test subject from the reactor in Nibleheim, they were exposed to greater dosages than usual and it had, side effects." Tseng, hpmh'd in incredulity. " Sephiroth seems to have bonded with the mako however. His levels far surpass that of those from the reactor. That coupled with the power he had from Jenova's cells previously… Well, I can only surmise that he will have grown exponentially in all abilities. Possible even beyond imagination." Rufus stared at the prone form of the seemingly sleeping Sephiroth as he mused over this information. "As for waking him up. I don't know if that is possible. We think he is in a similar state to that of a coma. All we can do it wait I'm afraid." The scientist continued.

"I don't want him to wake up" Rufus countered.

"Sir?" Tseng enquired.

"The people of this world hate the ShinRa and everything it has done. As far as they are concerned and for all that they care, we are responsible for Sephiroth. We made him who he is. Let him nearly destroy our planet. We couldn't stop him. Cloud and his cohorts are revered for that feat. If we are to rebuild ShinRa, if we are to become the great company that we once were. We need to win back the hearts and minds of the people. Money was how my father did it. Now that would look like we are trying to buy our way back, they would resent us even more. I tried to control with fear, it worked, for a while. If we are to endear ourselves, then we need to do the same as Cloud. Defeat the enemy and win their hearts. Then buy their minds with money after that. Rebuild, create a new power supply, offer help and support. Provide jobs. Then before they know it. The ShinRa are in every part of their lives again." Everyone looked at the president. Some in awe some in disgust. Tseng spoke first.

"So how are you, I mean we, going to do that?" Tseng nodded in the direction of the table and Sephiroth. "What about him? If he wakes up..."

"He wont wake up." Rufus cut in. "Sephiroth is going to help us win the hearts of the people." Rufus smiled sinisterly.

"How. If we're not going to wake him?" one of the scientists piped up.

"Simple" came his reply, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Rufus turned on his heel and headed towards the door. Tseng ran up behind him to open it for him. They stepped through the door and let go of the handle. Rufus turned back around for a final view of the mighty Sephiroth and watched as the door began to swing slowly shut, the scientist staring wondering what Rufus had meant. As the door swung halfway to a close, half covering their view of the president. He answered their dilemma.

"Kill him".

* * *

Managed to get half an hour to myself this evening so i thought that i would get this chapter finished and up for you all. I was hoping to have it up before christmas as i said so i'm happy i've been able to manage it. Plus i havent updated for a few days which is quite bad for me. Unfortunately its probably going to be after christmas now before i get round to writing the next chapter... In true male fashion i havent even finished shopping for presents yet!! Or started wrapping them for that matter!! Bloody holidays getting in the way of my writing!! lol.

That being said. When i do get the time i will start writing it. If i get enough minutes to myself you never know.

Thank you all for reading and for all the interest that has been shown for this story either through reviews, alerts of favouriting. I shall hopefully continue to entertain. Things are definitely about to get very interesting from this point onwards! As ever read, review, rate, give feedback, we'll call it my christmas present if you do lol. But most of all Enjoy!

Wishing everyone a Merry christmas and see you on the otherside!!


	6. Chapter 6

I would just like to apologise for all those waiting for the next chapter for the last few months.

I've not had the greatest start to the year and currently me head is really not in the right place to do much of anything.

I promise that I will continue the story as soon as I can and cant apologise enough for the delay.


End file.
